Rain and Sunshine
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: In a world of shapeshifters, vampires, sorcerers, and other supernatural creatures, two innocents, pure and untainted, are running for their lives. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Yugi and Ryou are the last of a clan of creatures that enver surrendered to the darkness. Hikaris. They are innocent, pure, gentle, and have enough power to destroy the world. Anything and everything are after them, but what happens when they find themselves alone and defenseless against their biggest threat of all? Love of the Darkness.

**Chapter 1**

Tears streamed down his face. All around lay death and destruction. The sky cried with him, and the rain put out the last of the fires.

This town, the one where he grew up, where he was born, where he was supposed to die , was nothing more than rubble.

He stood alone in the middle of the main street through town and watched as another house collapsed. His own was long gone.

Unable to stand any longer, the figure fell to his knees. Hands were in front to brace himself up though his slender arms shook like a yearling tree in a storm. His entire body shook. He was all alone. The force of the words hit him like a stinging slap.

He was the only one who survived. Who had done this? Why had they done it?

His clan was peaceful, they never hurt anyone. The barely talked to anyone. Everyone who lived there was born there and they stayed there. It wasn't paradise, but it was home. His home. His friends. His family. His life.

His nothing.

Why?

Why was he the one to survive? What had he done to deserve live, but no one else?

Why did he have to be alone?

Almost as if a higher being heard his questions, a sudden sound reached his ears.

Crying.

Not his own crying either. Someone else was crying.

Hardly daring to hope, the boy crawled towards the source of the sound. A small ball of person was curled up against one of the last remaining houses. One of the last that was still standing.

The figure quickly scrambled towards the crying person and hugged him like a life line.

The small boy felt sudden warmth and looked towards the only other survivor. "R-r-you?"

Ryou nodded. The rain suddenly stopped. His white haired was still plastered to his face, but he was already feeling better. He wasn't alone.

"Why Ryou? Why?" Tears began again on the small boy's face as he cried into the new found warmth.

"I don't know Yugi." The pale boy kept his voice steady. He had to be the strong one now.

The two boys curled against the wall, and cried themselves to sleep. No words were really needed. Each other's very presence was all it took; the knowledge that they weren't alone.

Ryou awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck. 'no wonder either' he though as he looked at the wall he had been leaning on. He felt something shift next to him, and looked down to find Yugi just waking up. 'What's Yugi doing here? And why am I sleeping against a wall?'

The reason hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. A few fell. A small hand suddenly reached up and wiped the escaped tears away.

"Don't cry Ryou" Yugi tried to smile bravely. "We will find some way to get through this."

The white haired boy nodded unsurely a few times. A look of determination swept suddenly across his features. "We need to leave."

"What?"

"We need to leave" He repeated. "I can't stay here any longer."

"b-but I have never left the Clan's territory before."

"Neither have I, but we can't stay here."

"Where will we go?"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we will find those who did this and destroy them."

"D-d-destroy them?"

"Think of it as an adventure." Ryou's tear stained eyes gleamed with new feelings, ignoring the pain. "We can look around here for a moment for anything that might help us. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Ryou, I can't leave. This is all I have ever known." Yugi whispered sadly.

"This is what you have known? Look around you! Nothing is left! We are the only ones!" Ryou softened his voice and hugged his best and last friend close. "We have to leave Yugi. How can we stay?" He broke the hug with a final squeeze. "Let's loot around for a moment, and see if we can find anything."

The tri-colored hair teen nodded, and the two walked away from the wall and out to face the destruction.

Immediately the stench hit them. Dead, decaying, and burning bodies.

Without too much hassle they found a bit of food, water, and a few traveling necessities. Ryou packed everything neatly in a backpack he had found. Throughout the whole ordeal each boy had tears running down his face, and had trouble entering the houses in fear of finding the owner's dead bodies.

When the sun was directly overhead, the two stepped out of their town forever. Neither could bare to look back.

Once out of the town, a sense that a burden had disappeared stopped the final tears.

Walking farther away, there was a brief patch of farm land where the villagers had grown food, before lush green forest appeared. They were deep into the forest when the sun began setting. So far on their journey, neither boy had said anything.

Both were in shock.

Yugi started a small fire, and Ryou cooked dinner. With full bellies they lay up against a tree, side by side, with a couple blankets covering them. The forest floor was fairly soft, and they were soon both asleep.

The next morning was a quick breakfast, and the two were walking again.

"Ryou?" This was the first thing said on the trip.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we are going?"

"No, but maybe we will eventually know when to stop, or we will find someone to help us."

Conversation steadily grew as the two remembered the things they did back home, and the people they were missing.

So far in the massive never ending forest, the two boys had yet to met or see any humans. They saw plenty of animals however, and assumed the forest was uninhabited.

It was about the third day in the forest nearing evening that they were proven wrong. They heard with their ears first. Then saw the smoke from a fire.

Ryou instantly felt cautious. He had never met people outside of the village before.

Yugi was excited however, and wanted to run and meet new people.

The younger boy suddenly took off with a burst of unnatural speed towards what he expected to be friends. Living the sheltered life as he had, Yugi never knew that men could be evil.

Ryou had heard stories, though he never believed them until he saw the next few minutes.

Yugi ran into the middle of the camp, causing its occupants to panic and attack him. Yugi also began to panic, and managed to dodge several attacks, but was suddenly snatched by a large man. He broke free and dashed towards Ryou, the men gave chase, spotting Ryou in the midst.

"YUGI RUN!"

In the midst of running away from the evil men Ryou had lost track of Yugi.

Risking getting caught he retraced his steps through the forest.

Yugi was no where to be found, and Ryou assumed it would be pretty easy to find him.

Then it hit him, if it would be easy for him to find Yugi because of the boy's hair, then it would be easy for the hunters to find Yugi as well.

Fear flooded through his veins. He took off running towards the hunters camping site.

He hid behind a tree and peered into the gathering men, not further than a few yards off.

Sure enough there was Yugi, unconscious. A rope tied both his feet together as well as his small hands.

Ryou nearly fainted with shock.

"What we gonna do wit 'em?" One of the slugs gurgled out.

"Sell him!"

"Keep him!"

"He'd bring a lot of money!"

"He'd make a nice trophy too!"

"He'd make a nice bedslave as well." Another man cut in, looking over the young boy with lusty eyes.

Fear was suddenly replaced by anger as Ryou saw red. He would kill those pathetic mongrels for ever touching Yugi. He moved out from behind the tree to destroy the men.

They would regret messing with Yugi. Suddenly Ryou felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, then he blacked out.

TBC

This is something I wrote a while ago, and I thought I should post it and see if it interested enough people to continue. It actually has a long, and thought-out plot which I really love. Tell me what you think please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It hurt, it hurt a lot. His head throbbed and his throat screamed for water. Ryou struggled to open his eyes but the bright light above him hurt.

"Oy, sorry bout that" A strange voice said. "I jus didn't want ya ta run out and be caught by those poachers. They'd probably sell ya as a slave."

"Wha..?" Ryou finally sat up and opened his chocolate colored eyes. It was apparently early morning.

"I didn't mean ta knock ya out, and for awhile I was fearing I'd hit ya ta hard." The person speaking was sitting of the ground next to him, concern showing in his honey colored eyes. He stood up suddenly, and Ryou noticed the tall, lanky frame topped with a mess of gold hair. The stranger offered Ryou a hand.

Ryou accepted and found himself hauled up to two feet.

"Hi, my name's Jou." The strange man, wait no that's what was weird.

"You're a fairy!" Ryou cried out as he noticed the ears and things clicked into place. "Wow, I'm Ryou, and…." He looked around for Yugi. "Oh no! Where is Yugi?" Ryou cried frantically looking around. He hit the ground again in shock as he remembered. "Oh, no" he repeated in a gasped whisper. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oy, what's wrong?" The fairy bent down to comfort the pale boy.

"Yugi was my only friend left, and now he's gone."

"Why?"

"Those hunters took him…" Ryou whispered through the curtain of hair that now covered his face.

"Well they can't have gotten far, and me being who I am, I know this forest inside and out. I'll help ya find those creeps and rescue your buddy!" Jou hauled Ryou to his feet and dragged him off in a random direction that Ryou hoped was the right way.

* * *

"The village was destroyed my lord."

"No survivors?"

"No survivors my lord. No one could have survived that attack."

"Oh what a shame that the race is now extinct." The shadowed figured smirked sarcastically. "Now that shapeless king's little pet truly is priceless. I guess everyone will suspect him. Money after all is the key to war." A smile broke out across the man's face, though it made all those near shudder. "You are dismissed."

The messenger scurried out of the room quickly.

"My lord?" A servant got his attention. "The Druid Council is wanting to speak with you about a spell they discovered. They claim it will wipe out the shape shifters completely, even those in hiding."

"Interesting, send them in immediately!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"Very, the shape shifters want to remain neutral but the sorcerers are going to try and destroy them anyways. If the shifters want to survive they will ally themselves with us. They have been helping us secretly all along anyways."

"I trust you Bakura."

The two creatures entered the room with airs of arrogance, even though they were apprehensive. The alliance needed to work out smoothly.

All of the shifters in the room were seated at a table, when they saw the two vampires enter they stood and bowed. "Greeting Pharaoh." The chorused.

Yami internally let out a breath of relief as he bowed and greeted back. They knew the vampire customs, therefore they probably wanted this alliance to work just as bad as he did. "This is my Head General and Top Advisor Bakura." Yami gestured to his right where his best friend stood.

They joined the shifters at the table.

"I am Marik, current Alpha, these are my advisors and family." He gestured to his right and left where two older shifters sat. "Isis my sister and Rishid my half brother." Rishid stood to the right while the only female in the room stood on his left.

Yami was internally thrilled how well things were working out, the Alpha hadn't brought any one unnecessary to the meeting just like they had arranged. The King of Vampires cleared his throat suddenly, gaining the small groups attention. "I am sure you are aware that we offered our allegiance before," the guests suddenly looked uncomfortable so Yami began speaking a bit faster. "but it was decided on both sides that it was unnecessary. However it has come to my attention that the sorcerers who we vampires are at war with are about to begin a new campaign to wipe the shape shifters extinct. Earlier this month they tested a new weapon on a village, and the village became desolated and destroyed with no survivors."

Apparently the shape shifters had not heard this information before because they all paled and gasped.

Yami sighed sadly. "There's more. This wasn't an ordinary village of humans. It was the last of a now extinct race." He paused again for a calming breath. "The Hikari's."

"What?" Marik suddenly jumped in his seat. "You mean there is no more? No villages, towns, cities, kingdoms?"

The vampires were slightly surprised at his reaction. "No, that was the last village."

"I once witnessed the destruction of a Hikari village." Marik whispered sadly. "It was the worst thing in my life. Like all the happiness I'd ever had was killed with those people."

"It's one of their powers, bringing happiness I mean." Bakura spoke. "Along with many others."

"Brother," the woman suddenly spoke up. "I have no idea, and I'm pretty sure Rishid doesn't either, about what you are talking about."

"Hikaris are, I mean were, a race of human-like creatures with extra-ordinary powers, much like ourselves. They could shape shift like you and fight like us with speed, strength and teleportation. They controlled magic like the sorcerers and also controlled an extra magic similar to the shadow warriors except shadow magic is useless against them. Basically they were unstoppable in powers." Yami explained.

"With all this power they should rule the world, yet I've never heard of them till you speak of their destruction." Rishid pointed out curiously.

Bakura smirked and looked away. "Funny thing about Hikaris. They are shy, gentle, and NEVER used their powers. It's a wonder we know about them at all."

After reveling in the new information for a few moments, the group felt somewhat bonded by their shared knowledge, and the negotiations ran perfectly smooth.

Marik walked happily out of his new allies domain with his brother and sister at his side. Everything had gone well, and with the vampires offered protection, the sorcerers were becoming less of a threat. Now, however, was the time to act quickly.

* * *

Though Ryou really did trust the forest fairy in knowing where they where headed, he still worried about catching up to the hunters. What would happen if they reached the end of the forest before Ryou and Jou? And how were they supposed to get Yugi back anyhow? Did fairies fight? Could he fight? His head swarmed with questions that he didn't know the answer to.

Ryou, lost in his troublesome thoughts, stopped paying attention to where they were going, and ended up running straight into the fairy. Jou had stopped suddenly, and was staring suspiciously at a tree.

"Jou? Is everything okay?"

"It isn't supposed to be here."

"What isn't?"

"That lizard thingy." Jou pointed down at the base of the tree to a strange looking white lizard. Upon being pointed at the lizard puffed up and made a strange noise, like it was trying to roar.

Ryou cautiously walked forward, noticing the lizard didn't run, but stared with discontent at him through startling blue eyes.

"Something is weird about this lizard."

"It's probably poisonous" Jou offered while backing away.

That's when Ryou noticed the strange blue stone sitting next to the creature. He reached to pick it up but stopped when the obviously protective creature lunged at him. He grabbed the stone and quickly backed away from the now infuriated reptile.

"it's a magic morphing stone." He said softly. "but the magic has been drained. I bet this lizard isn't a lizard at all." As he was observing the stone suddenly glowed. Ryou dropped it in surprise, and the lizard leaped on top of it becoming consumed in the glow. The small white lizard began growing, and Ryou and Jou dived behind a tree, afraid of what they'd done.

The light quickly disappeared. Jou and Ryou peeked out from behind their tree.

"What have you done?" Jou squeaked accusingly as they looked at an enormous lizard. It roared full volume and very clearly as it stretched it's great white wings. Jou and Ryou clutched at one another shaking. Then it suddenly glowed again, becoming smaller till the glowing vanished.

Now where the little lizard once stood was a tall man with chocolate hair and sea blue eyes staring straight at Jou and Ryou's tree.

"What have you done?" Jou gasped appreciatively, and Ryou stifled his laughter.

TBC

Well there it is, most characters and plot introduced. Thank you for reading and please let me know if you like it. If you read the first chapter before, and just skipped to the second chapter this time, please go back and read the summary at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Brother, that went well. You acted just like a king. Mother and Father would have been proud." Isis's eyes shone with pride as she spoke to her younger brother.

"Thank you sister. Thank you both for helping me out. I really appreciated the support." Marik now addressed both of his older siblings.

"How are we going to get home? Maybe we should have stayed the night." Rishid glanced around at the oncoming darkness.

"No, we will ride horses to get back as quickly as we can. We need to get back to our people."

Though both were older, they agreed with their brothers decision. He was Alpha mainly because the position must be filled by a male, and Rishid was only a half-blood.

However, he had also proved himself in the trials, and in his past two years as king by listening to his people. For all of this and reasons individual to each, Rishid and Isis greatly respected Marik.

Sometimes, however, he could be childish.

"WOW! Look how big that tree is!"

* * *

"How did you do that?" The male quickly advanced towards the tree. "It should have taken years before that stone had enough power to let me transform again, and it had enough power to let me transform twice!" 

He grabbed Ryou by the front of his shirt and held him up to his own eye level. Ryou squeaked as he realized he was dangling several feet above ground.

"Hey! He helped you out it seems so why don't you leave him alone!" Jou stood up and glared.

The man glared back for a second before seemingly dismissing him and going back to evaluating Ryou.

"There doesn't appear to be anything special about you!" The man seemed bewildered.

Suddenly Ryou was dropped to the ground as the lizard-turned-man flew backwards.

Jou took a protective stance in front of Ryou. "I asked you to leave him alone!"

"You just hit me!" He seemed astonished. "But you are a forest fairy! You can't attack a person unless they directly and intentionally threaten the forest's ecosystem."

Jou shrugged. "So? Apparently that's not true."

The man looked at Ryou. "Tell him not to attack me again, and I won't kill him now. I have no quarrel with you, I simply don't see how, or why, you replaced my stone's power. It was completely drained."

"Jou" Ryou whispered. "Let's try to find out what's going on. Maybe this guy can help me find Yugi."

"Fine, but he better behave himself."

* * *

"There is a campsite up there. Maybe it is a band of hunters willing to help." 

"Or maybe it's a group of sorcerers doing rituals."

"I'm hungry, lets just see." Marik's stomach growled for emphasis of his decision.

Rishid quickly shifted into a common cat found in the forest and slinked off through the shadows to investigate. The hunters would just see a cat, and hopefully sorcerers would be too busy to notice.

Marik and Isis waited in the dark till their brother returned. "It's safe. Just a band of traders. They should give us food as long as we pay them, and don't scare them into attacking."

"Yeah! Lets go!" Marik rushed towards the camp site.

"They are going to attack him!" Isis panicked.

"BROTHER! SISTER!"

The two gasped and ran towards the campsite as they prepared to fight.

Marik was sitting on a log eating. "There you two are! Come on lets grab some food quickly! We need to keep moving."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? The forest can be dangerous at night!"

"No, but thank you for your kind offer." Marik looked back to his siblings and eyed their plates of food. "Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

"You really don't have to do this for me." 

"Yes, unfortunately I do. It's the dragon's code of honor." Seto sighed. He might have been better off being a lizard for a few years than tagging along with these two repaying a debt.

"Well thank you." Ryou walked in between the dragon and the fairy, effectively separating the two from squabbling. Well, actually they could both see over his head, so he didn't know if it worked or not.

"So why is this person so important?"

"He's my best friend and the only one left from my village." Ryou sighed sadly thinking about Yugi. He had lost a lot of time with Seto. It was now late into the night, but he had gained two fighters to help him recover Yugi. They just had to travel tonight to make up for lost time.

"Ryou, I hate ta tell ya dis, but we are going to have ta stop and rest. I need food and a nap. It's easy for even me ta get lost in this forest at night."

"Fine." Ryou went and sat down next to a tree and started thinking. "Hey Seto? How did your stone lose its power in the first place?"

"A sorcerer drained it with his staff."

"Why?"

"Sorcerer's can't make their own magic. They need to absorb it. A dragon morphing stone as powerful as mine will probably last that guy several years. He tricked me into letting down my defenses and took it." Seto violently snapped a piece of wood in half as he and Jou built a fire.

Ryou thought on this awhile as the other two finished the fire pile.

"Now how are we going to light this?" Jou's question was answered as fire suddenly surrounded both him and the pile of wood. "AH! You stupid jerk!"

Jou lunged at Seto. "Why can't ya watch where you're aiming?"

"I was." Jou hit a tree as Seto easily dodged him.

Ryou giggled.

* * *

The trader who fed Marik grinned happily as his deeds were amply rewarded. The others now wished they had been nicer as they saw all the money. They all quickly went through their inventories trying to find something that may interest this strange rich man. 

A chorus of "sir" went up through the camp as the merchants showed off their merchandise.

"Good deal!"

"Very rare!"

"One of a kind!"

Marik was slightly overwhelmed. The stuff did seem interesting.

"Brother we are in a hurry, but look at the shiny stuff!" Rishid's eyes followed whatever sparkled the most.

Isis sighed. "Come on you two, lets get our horses." She had almost got them to the edge of the camp when one last merchant stopped in front of them.

"Please good sirs and ma'am, I truly have something you must see."

They followed the merchant back into a tent.

"I don't normally handle humans, and that goes for the others around here as well, but

when this group of guys offered him to us, something, some twist of fate in the gut told me to pay their outrageous amount. Now that same twist is telling me you need this. I don't care if you keep him or sell him. I just want to be compensated."

"You seem awfully sure we care." Rishid stated, but Marik interrupted.

"How much?"

A little later the three loaded up their horses and packed the sleeping potion that was keeping the boy subdued.

Marik used one hand to hold the boy up on the horse and the other to steer the horse.

Daylight was beginning to dawn and the horses picked up a steady trot as their home came in sight.

* * *

Ryou agreed with Jou. They had needed a break. Everyone had gotten food and taken a quick nap. Now just as daylight broke, the three covered the camp site and continued on. 

"Hey Jou? Seto's right."

"Wha?" Jou stopped in his tracks and turned on Ryou.

"A forest fairy isn't allowed to attack someone unless they threaten the forest."

"Oh." Jou thought for a second. "Well that's true, but I'm really not your typical fairy."

"How so?"

"I'm kinda not bound by the typical rules. I can attack at will and leaving the forest won't hurt me. I guess I'm a bit of a rogue."

"Probably exile is more like it." Seto's quick little snippet upset Jou more than anything he had said thus far. Jou landed a punch straight on Seto's jaw.

"I am going to make you regret that." Seto glared as he began to glow and transform.

Soon the two faced off in the air. Seto as a great white dragon, and Jou had magical wings and armor.

At first Ryou was simply amazed at both of them ready to fight, but soon he realized that the two actually meant to do damage.

"Stop you two!" Ryou pleaded. "I need your help!" Above the battle was underway.

"Don't hurt each other!" Ryou screamed.

A blast of dragon fire was headed towards Jou, too quick for him to dodge. Suddenly, it was deflected. Jou grinned and sent an attack back towards the dragon who was too surprised to dodge. It was also deflected. Both stopped and sent each other quizzical and suspicious looks.

They each sent attacks, and both were deflected. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter as they sent their most powerful attacks towards each other and were deflected yet again.

Ryou watched from the ground, unsure about what was going on. Soon the two landed, and changed back to their normal looks.

"I don't know what just happened up there, but you're alright." Seto playfully punched Jou's shoulder.

Jou laughed. "Yea, same to ya."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. Crises overcome.

_

* * *

__All around him fire rose up. Across the room he saw his younger sister coughing from the smoke and covered in the ashes. She wouldn't last much longer. _

_His mother and father had gone to stop the invaders, leaving him responsible for the house. _

_He had failed. The house was burning, his sister was dying, and all he could do was hide in a corner and cry. He seemed glued to the spot. Doomed to watch his baby sister die from the smoke and then be burnt alive._

The boy sat up, drenched in sweat from the imaginary fire. These nightmares plagued him every night he slept alone.

A breeze blew in from the window, its cold wind glided across the drenched boy causing him to clutch his sheet closer to him.

The large room was empty except for him and the furniture. His master said he'd be back by tomorrow at the latest.

The boy nestled down into the bed, hoping to get some sleep and to wake up back in his master's arms.

TBC

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The three shaper shifter siblings left their horses with the stable staff and walked into their home. The palace was built in the middle of an oasis, and truly felt like paradise to the three after their all night journey.

Marik bid good-day to his brother and sister as they all went to their separate chambers to rest. He didn't go straight to his bed chambers, instead he went to the kitchen. The only staff awake at this hour of the morning was the workers in the kitchen. He still carried the boy, but he was so light Marik barely noticed.

He had some of the servants fill several bowls with food and carry it behind him as he headed up to his room. They sat everything down in his main chamber, the room that connected to his bed room, bathing room, private garden, and dressing room. He sat the boy down on a couch, and went to his bed room.

There on the bed was the real reason Marik had tried to get back so quickly. The king sat down gently on the bed and looked over his most treasured possession.

The boy's body was dark, except for a few light colored scars. His hair was blonde like Marik's, except much tamer. The two looked a lot a like in the face as well, excepting of course the boy's much gentler expression.

His sheets were tangled and stuck to the soft skin from sweat. The boy had obviously had a rough night of nightmares, but Marik knew they stopped as soon as he walked in.

He tried not to wake the boy as he moved hair out of the others face, but the motion woke the other.

Soft lavender eyes fluttered open as he sat up and yawned with a grin. "Hello Marik."

Marik relished in his name coming from the other's mouth. "Hello Malik."

"You look tired."

"So do you. Do you want to talk about them?" Malik usually had the same nightmares, but every once in a while they were premonitions of bad things that had recently happened or were about to happen.

"There were a few. One started out like the ones I always have of my sister dying, except it wasn't my sister, and I was able to leave the house. The town was destroyed like mine was, except there were no soldiers."

Marik nodded, but decided not to explain about the dream just yet.

"The other had you talking to some weird looking people. They kinda scared me, and you seemed really nervous. That was all on that one, but it's the last one I want some answers on." Malik's eyes sparkled. "I had a dream that you bought me a friend!"

Marik laughed. "Sort of, and I haven't decided if it's temporary or not."

"Where is he?"

Marik pointed back to the main room. All tiredness was forgotten.

Marik followed Malik's dash into the room, but went much slower.

Malik was sitting on a couch across from the boy, staring intently.

"He needs a bath."

"You can wake him up."

"He's tired!"

"No, it's sleeping potion. Get the salts from that drawer over there."

The boy woke with a jerk. His amethyst eyes looked from Malik to Marik and back to Malik.

Malik was beaming. "Hello friend, I'm Malik and that's Marik."

"I'm… Yugi."

"He's so shy! How cute!"

Yugi tried to grin, but tears welled up in his eyes. He turned his face away from Malik towards the couch as they started to fall.

Malik gave him a hug, and Yugi began to sob heavily on his shoulder. After what seemed like forever and Malik had started crying too, Marik began to feel the radiating emotions lessen, and the on coming tears he felt vanished.

"sorry" _hic_ "I couldn't" _hic_ "help it." _Hic _"My family's gone." _Hic_ "Ryou's gone" _hic _"and those men scared me." Yugi's words were frequently interrupted with hiccups and shuddering breathes as he tried to calm down.

"Your okay now though." Malik comforted. "Come on all you need is some friends, food, and a bath."

Yugi giggled, which caused Malik to coo again and give him another hug.

"Okay Malik, you watch Yugi, show him around and such. I'll get the tailor to come up here and fit him for some clothes. I'll be back for lunch, but I've got to get some business taken care of first." Marik kissed Malik on the cheek, and ruffled Yugi's hair, which caused dust to fly and both boys to giggle.

* * *

"This campsite was the hunters, but it is a day old. They are out of the forest by now."

Though he'd already prepared for this news, it still hit him hard. Ryou sat down in front of a tree, buried his head in his arms, and cried till he felt better.

Jou began sobbing as well. Seto was about to get on to them for behaving childishly when he began remembering everything sad that had happened to him in his lifetime.

Tears began to form.

Ryou's sobbing suddenly lessened, causing the others to stop as well.

"Jou you said you can leave the forest right?" Ryou thought rapidly as Jou nodded.

"Well then, would you be willing to help me continue to track these guys until I found Yugi?"

Jou thought for only a split second before vigorously nodding.

"And Seto," Ryou turned his big grin and sparkling eyes to the dragon, " would you be willing to come along and help?"

"I have to." He ground out.

"no, you don't," Ryou sent big eyes and a pout towards Seto, "but it would be appreciated. You have done what I asked of helping us follow the hunters through the woods, but we are now leaving the woods. Your debt is repaid."

Seto thought, tried to resist, but gave in. "Fine I will help you till you have found your friend."

"Yeah!" Ryou leapt into the air. "Let's go guys!"

The trio then began their journey into the perilous looking field of flowers.

* * *

"It will be fine. The king always has his people's best interest in mind."

"It could all be a set up. The sorcerers could have made the rumor so we would just think the shape shifters needed our help, but in reality they are just infiltrating our lines."

"Yami calm down. There's no need to be so suspicious when you have no reason to be."

"but Bakura I have a horrible feeling about this."

"You used to say you got a horrible feeling whenever I entered the room."

"Hey! I had a right!" Yami turned his fiery eyes towards the white haired fiend next to him. "You were trying to kill me!"

"But in the end I didn't, and that's all that mattered." Bakura feigned innocence.

"That's just because I'm too dead sexy for you!"

They both laughed.

"One of these days your head is going to get so big, it will just pop."

"Oh yeah? Then what will happen?"

"I'll use it as a trophy over my throne."

Yami laughed again, but it ended quickly. "Hey" his voice dropped to a whisper. "Over there. Look." He indicated subtly towards a caravan of men a few hundred feet away.

Bakura nodded, and the two increased the already present invisibility spells and shields.

The two were investigating an area in which the sorcerers were supposedly mining for minerals in vampire territory. If this were true, the group of men in front of them was probably sneaking the minerals in their innocent looking caravan. Yami and Bakura needed to be careful in order to make this as least troublesome as possible. Sorcerers would notice if they instantly appeared closer because they would sense the magic and anyone would notice the dust flying if the two started running.

The two moved as quickly as they could without stirring up dust towards the back of the caravan. From there they could walk without the group noticing the extra footprints.

Soon they caught up to the last of the wagons, and were able to see inside. Sure enough, it was full of glowing stones that were covered by a thin sheet.

Yami estimated there were about thirty men, and only three were actual sorcerers.

The two shared a quick nod before they dropped the cloaks.

Around them the men began to panic. Some tried to attack, but Bakura put them down while Yami stood behind him building the final spell.

It took him a minute but then the vampire unleashed a wave of energy that killed everyone except himself and Bakura. Even the sorcerers.

"You know that is really effective, but its just not much fun." Bakura kicked a dead body. "I just don't get to use my true talents around you." He sighed sadly.

Yami laughed as they marked the territory with a flag. Now the sorcerers that came to investigate would know exactly what happened, and the Pharaohs servants would know where to pick up the minerals.

Tomorrow the two elites would look into the actual mine, but for now they instantly appeared back into their shared room for celebration.

**TBC**

Review responses:

First of all thanks to all of you! Those are the nicest bunch I've ever received!

**Stands-tall-among-shadows**: Thank you and wow :blushes: I am really? Thank you so much!

**Slave of Darkness**: Did I really not say that? Huh… I usually always put up the pairings, but you are right, I didn't. Well there are a lot of hints throughout the story of random pairings that aren't the final pairings (such as the last line of this chapter and the first scene of the next chapter), but since I didn't mention it I guess it will just have to be a surprise! Is that too mean? I've never done a story where you actually have to guess at the pairings. What do you think it will end up being?

**AngelViper9**: I'm sorry I confused you, and I think the beginning of this chapter answered your question. Thank you for liking the story anyway, and for reviewing some of my others!

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Yugi took a deep breathe, and sprinted from the behind the curtain to the pool.

Malik burst into laughter. "Calm down Yugi. It's not like I've never seen a naked person before."

Yugi turned bright red amid the bubbles. "Yeah but I'm not one to openly display, unlike someone I've just met."

Malik laughed again as he spun in a circle. He was completely nude.

Yugi had been blushing even harder when Malik told him it was bath time as he stripped his own clothes off. When the blonde saw how embarrassed the other became, he chased him around the rooms laughing with glee. Yugi could now handle Malik dancing in a circle naked.

The warm water felt good to Yugi as he dunked his hair and splashed in the bubbles.

"Yugi, catch!" Malik tossed him a few sponges that scattered and splashed all around.

Yugi giggled as the bubbles flew up around him. "Malik are you even going to bathe?"

"Of course! Watch this!" Malik back up from the edge of the pool a few feet, and then sprinted and leapt in the deeper end.

Water flew all over the room, and Yugi clapped and giggled.

Malik didn't surface right away, and Yugi couldn't see under water because of the bubbles coating the surface.

Suddenly Yugi screamed as Malik grabbed his ankles and pulled him under. He thrashed back to the surface to find the blonde laughing again.

"Meanie!" Yugi splashed him.

Malik swam back out to the deeper end. "Come on out here!"

"Malik, I can barely reach on this end."

"So swim!"

"I don't know how!"

The blonde froze. "You don't know how to swim?"

"This is the biggest amount of water I've ever been in."

"This is awesome!"

"What?"

"Now I get to teach you!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Ryou sniffled a bit. He was apparently allergic to something in the field. It might be the ragweed, then again it was more likely the non-stop bickering.

"is not!" Jou pushed Seto.

"is too!" Seto regained his composer and pushed back.

"Would you two stop? I swear you could pick a fight over the color of the sky." Ryou sighed. All of them were lost, and all they could do was argue. "What if Seto flew up and looked for a town or something?"

"Why'd you ask him?" Jou began seething. "I can fly too."

"because I know what a town looks like."

Jou took a swat towards the dragon, but he had already sprouted wings and was flying up.

The fairy grumbled till the dragon landed again.

"There is a town that way." He pointed. "But it looks like a long walk. Why don't we just fly? One of us can carry you Ryou."

Ryou thought his legs could use a break so he nodded.

Once up in the air Ryou knew he should have reconsidered. Seto was holding him around his waist. Ryou had learned he was afraid of heights and easily got airsick. Seto was in a demi-dragon form currently meaning he had wings, a tail, and armor, but still looked mostly human. Jou was glaring in their general direction.

Ryou couldn't have been happier when they landed a little bit outside the town. He felt better with his feet on the ground than dangling miles up in the air.

"Why don't we split up and see if we can find out something?" Seto suggested.

Ryou and Jou shrugged.

Once the other two had left Ryou again realized he'd agreed to a bad idea. He didn't know anything about where he was. What if he was caught just like Yugi?

Ryou quickly looked around and noticed it was too late to catch up to either of them. He paused a second to clear his mind. He didn't need the other two so much, he could stand up for himself. He puffed his chest out a little. He was the one to rescue Yugi, not everyone else.

Suddenly a townsperson bumped into Ryou, and he jumped in fright.

"Watch were ya going." They sneered.

Ryou sighed sadly and blended into the crowd to try to overhear any useful information.

* * *

Yami let out a frustrated sigh. The sorcerers moved quicker than he thought. They had already cleared out the mine before Bakura and him arrived there the day after the caravan attack.

They had already returned to the palace, and Bakura immediately left to go converse with his generals.

Yami sighed again as he realized he probably wouldn't even see Bakura again till it after the sun had set.

In about an hour he had a meeting with the ambassadors and spies that worked for him.

Since he felt like there was nothing better to do, he waiting in the meeting room.

In the center of the stone walled room was a table covered with a map of the land. His territory, the Dark Forest (called so because it was dark all the time) bordered the eastern most region of the map. Going west divided the map roughly in half between mountains and the Green Forest (called so because the seasons didn't affect the color of the trees). The mountains were inhabited by the sorcerers and harpies while the Green Forest had fairies, and a one point, Hikari's. In the middle of the map was a giant freshwater lake filled with mer-people and surrounded by humans. Humans were either magical beings that had given up their magic or they were born without it. On the western most half of the map was the Great Desert. Shapeshifter communities were spotted throughout but were mainly focused around oasis's. The biggest was where the palace was situated. Dragon communities were found in the mountains, desert tunnels, and randomly throughout the Green Forest. They were rare, however, since Dragons preferred to live alone.

Yami was jerked out of his musings as the door opened.

Blue eyes filled with warmth as they settled on Yami's form.

"Good afternoon Anzu" Yami spoke cordially.

Her slender frame bowed. "Greetings Pharaoh."

Yami could see her wings were still shrinking from the flight here. Suddenly her claws extended as she looked towards a shadowed corner.

A small black cat with startling green eyes slinked out of the shadows and gently jumped up on Yami's lap. "It is alright Anzu." The vampire coaxed.

The harpy nodded sharply and quickly eased into her completely human looking form.

Anzu looked on warily while the cat purred as Yami scratched it behind the ears.

Soon clunky footsteps were heard coming down the hall followed by a crash as the vase outside the door was bumped into.

"Sorry about the vase Pharaoh." The man said as he quickly bowed and found a seat.

"It's okay." Yami sighed. He'd forgotten how clumsy mer people could be when they were on land.

Mako nodded and started scratching his scaly skin.

"I'll call a servant to bring you some water to keep you hydrated."

"Don't bother my king." A small form entered the room with a tray. She bowed, keeping the pitcher of water on the tray balanced.

"Thank you Rebecca. Please have a seat, and since we are all here, we can get started."

"But Pharaoh," The merman spoke. "Duke is not here."

He had barely said the said when the man appeared sitting on Yami. The green eyed man smirked as he took a seat in his own chair.

"What are you talking about? I was here before you."

TBC

2 things: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and sorry for the choppiness of this chapter. I am really sorry about the map thing. I just felt I had to say it somehow.

Note to Readers: Vampires aren't like the ones in the movies where the sun hurts them and they have to have blood to survive. In this story they are basically just creatures of the dark. They fight best at night for the most part, but strong ones such as Yami and Bakura don't even notice what time of day it is. They drain blood to gain power, not to eat.

Note to everyone who was actually waiting on this chapter: I'm really sorry. This is yet another incidence where I forgot to post the chapter. Expect a long delay on the next chapter because I really don't have a lot of free time. Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Yea for super fast and super long updates! Enjoy!

Note to the very nice reviewers:

Icy Sapphire16: No, no, no. That isn't Yugi's fate just yet. (Or possibly ever, that's still in the works.) Right now he is a slave, but just a normal house slave. Marik wanted him to be a friend to Malik, who is a well cherished bed slave. And if you just happen to be wondering why Marik picked Yugi, I think there are a few clues in the first two chapters.

Mjus: I'm really sorry I confused you. I didn't even think to explain the pool thing. Basically it's just a giant private bathroom for the king. The pool is the bathing area because they don't exactly have running water. There isn't much to say about the map except I probably should have just left it out altogether. And in strong defense of Ryou, Seto, and Jou, they aren't really lost! They are still trying to find what happened to Yugi. They are trying to track down the guys who took him or see if they hear any clues to where he might possibly be. Yes, it's a wild goose chase, but hopefully it will be interesting. Thank you so much for following the story, it really makes my day!

Zero-A.C.: I love you! Finally someone asks about what is going on with Seto! This chapter will explain a bit,I put the scene in just cause someone finally asked!Don't worry though, it's not as bad as it seems!

Chapter 6:

"Well my liege, their defenses are much stronger than their offense as far as I can tell, but lately I'm learning less and less. I get the feeling I'm only finding out exactly what they want you to know. I'm afraid they know of my double dealings." Rebecca sighed sadly. "I think I've become about useless to you." She bowed her blonde head in defeat, preparing for the worse.

Yami's ruby eyes scanned her form briefly before they closed. "Young one, I agree you aren't any more use to this organization. In fact you could quickly become a liability if the sorcerer's decided to extract information from you. Therefore, you will stay here under protection, and if you try to escape at any point, straight to the dungeons."

Her form shook as she took a deep calming breath. "Yes sire."

The punishment was lenient because she had admitted her uselessness, and always done a good and loyal job. Normally, she would have been killed the next morning.

"Sir, if I may talk next." Yami nodded his assent towards Duke.

The vampire-shapeshifter crossbreed took a deep breath and started.

"My situation is quite opposite of the dear Rebecca's. Suddenly the shape-shifters are telling me more. The small communities surrounding the main oasis are slowly but surely all shifting to gather directly around the palace. They are being sorted into groups of elite fighters, strong spell casters to cast defense, a normal army, a reserve army used to protect the homeland when the others come to your aide, and a group of women and underage children. When the army leaves to come fight, they are planning on moving everyone not leaving into the palace, and surrounding it with the reserve army. But there are also certain things I'm sure they are keeping from me. For one thing, I don't know any numbers, or what the elite fighters are for. It is all very top-secret past what I've told you. The elite fighters training sessions are held randomly at all hours of the night and day in locations that are extremely hard to find. I fear the worst from them. They could be training to do anything, including revolt against you so that the shape-shifters can become supreme over all."

Rebecca's sniffles became a bit louder as Yami let out an elongated sigh. "Thank you Duke. Will you please escort Rebecca to her chambers while I meet with the ambassadors?"

The two spies bowed deeply before they retreated out of the room.

Soon the two ambassadors appeared. They had left the room while Yami met with his spies.

"Thank you both for taking the time to come out here. In these troubled times it means so much to all. I hope your stay here is filled with comfort and good company." Yami smiled warmly.

Anzu returned the smile. "It always is Pharaoh." She bowed her head.

"A great and privileged vacation." Mako agreed.

"Last time we met, I extended continuation of peace treaties and asked for support from both your races. I assume you have presented my case before your great leaders?"

"Of course Pharaoh. The Queen of the Harpies was extremely pleased with your gifts, and plans on announcing open support next week with an assault on a nearby sorcerer strong-hold. They have many bases in the mountains, and often drain the harpy magic. We are ready for this revenge."

Yami nodded his head at this good news. "Good. When you are ready to head home, please tell the servants waiting on you, there is another gift."

Anzu bowed her head in respect.

The vampire turned his ruby gaze to Mako who was currently downing a pitcher of water.

He noticed Yami and choked briefly before regaining his composer.

"The King of the Mer-people also greatly enjoyed his gifts, but I regret to inform you that is has decided it in the best interest of his people to remain neutral. As regrettable as this is, Pharaoh, it is not with ill wishes he does this. He feels the sorcerers might attack our venerable city if he declares any allegiance in this battle. He does wish to inform you that he does strongly support your cause, he just doesn't have anything helpful to offer."

Yami gave a firm nod. "That is understandable, and since he wishes us the best, we wish him the best." Yami turned from Mako to address both of the ambassadors. "Thank you for your help in relaying the messages. I look forward to the Harpies assistance and hopefully seeing their amazing fighting skills destroy a few sorcerers, and I wish the best for the People of the Lake. Go in strength and friendship back to your homes."

The three stood and bowed to one another before leaving the room.

* * *

They had reached the town in the early afternoon, and now the sun had now begun to set. Ryou hadn't eaten anything since they had left the forest that morning. He also hadn't found anything out. The band of poachers seemed to have disappeared. With nothing learned about Yugi's whereabouts, Ryou's mind ran wild with horrible possibilities. Yugi could be dead, or maybe even worse. Ryou shuddered, and shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think like that.

He needed to find Seto and Jou so they could get food and get out of here. Maybe they had found some information.

The only problem was, Ryou had no idea where to look. He began to concentrate hard, thinking of anywhere they could be. His feet kept walking. After a few moments, his eyes snapped open as he lost his concentration. He found himself in front of a tavern. It advertised cheap booze, food, and rooms to rent.

Ryou entered the shabby little building, and immediately choked on the smoke. It was loud with talking, laughing, and music, but two voices stuck out. From across the room Ryou could make out Jou and Seto.

As he neared them, he could smell the beer, and tell they were wasted.

They were laughing, hugging, and hanging all over each other.

"What in the hell is wrong with you two?" Ryou was furious. "You said you would help me and here I find you doing nothing more than helping yourselves! You both disgust me!"

The two had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

Ryou let out a frustrated groan, and grabbed the two by their ears, and drug them out into the street.

"We need to find some food and a place to stay." Ryou ran his hands through his hair.

"We can rent a room in this tavern. Between the three of us it should be safe."

Ryou sighed. "Great idea, but I don't have any money."

"I do." Jou held up a small, jingling bag.

The room had two small beds. Strangely enough to Ryou, Jou and Seto offered to give him his own bed. After eating and discussing that no one had found anything out, they went to bed.

Ryou found himself unable to sleep, but the other two were quickly snoring. Or at least Jou was.

Ryou tossed and turned for what seemed like half the night to him. His head was filled with horrible scenarios chasing one another, each progressively worse, each filled with Yugi.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Ryou threw back his covers and crept to the window. The small town was obviously deserted at this time of time, and looked quite ghostly in the moonlight.

"So you can't sleep either huh?"

Ryou jumped slightly, but relaxed as he turned and saw Seto sitting on the edge of his bed. He shook his head, causing the white locks to fall across his eyes. Hiding the leaking tears.

Seto sighed, his eyes focused on his hands. "I know how you feel. The sickening scenes fighting their way through you head, each filled with awful things happening to those you care about."

Ryou stared at Seto in shock. He quickly walked over to where the male sat on the edge of his bed, and sat next to him.

From this location he could see identical crystal tears. Seto was also obviously fighting memories.

"What happened? Maybe we could help?" Comforting others always gave Ryou the strength he needed to push through his own pain.

Seto laughed bitterly. "There isn't anything you can do."

"I can listen."

His offer was followed by the longest silence Ryou had ever endured in a conversation. The only sound in the room was Jou's loud crackling snores.

"I'm a dragon of the mountains, and for most of my life I lived in a rare community. My parents died shortly after my coming-of-age ceremony. The entire settlement was attacked by sorcerers. Only the children, who were put into hiding with me in charge, survived. We survived for a few years, but the sorcerers found out about us, and began picking us off one by one. As soon as my brother hit his coming-of-age ceremony, we decided to get revenge. We fought back, and almost won, expect they had dragons on their side as well, who were much more experienced at fighting. We outsmarted them and escaped. The sorcerers weren't done yet though. They came back for their revenge. We fled, but they leader of the fighting sorcerers was determined and followed us. He drained all my power and left my as you found me for mockery. Before my eyes he tortured my brother for awhile before he told me he had bigger plans for him. He was going to let his town feed off of my brothers power till he begged for mercy. My brother didn't give him the chance though. He sacrificed himself so they couldn't gain any power. The last thing I saw of him was the sorcerer howl in fury before he instantly transported himself and my brothers carcass away."

Ryou was shocked into silence, so for a while the only sounds were again Jou's snores.

Finally he gathered his wits. "Why aren't you trying to find him?"

Seto stood up angrily. "What don't you get?" His voice raised slightly from the whispers they had been talking in. "He killed himself to protect our honor! He is dead, and there's nothing left to do but to get revenge. And… and… I'm just not ready yet. I can't face them."

Seto's anger fled and was replaced by his tears as he sat back down.

Ryou soothingly rubbed his back for a few moments, wishing he could do more. His own tears flowed just as strongly.

After a while they both calmed down.

"We should get some sleep." Seto spoke in his old I-know-everything tone.

Ryou nodded and turned to climb in his bed. Seto suddenly stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. Ryou's brown eyes looked at Seto's deep blue ones in confusion for a split second before they widened into shock as the dragon gave him a soft kiss. Seto's tongue briefly touched his own before the other drew back.

"You look absolutely gorgeous bathed in moonlight. The light is your element, so use it to your advantage." Seto quickly stood and walked back to the bed he shared with Jou. "Sleep well." He said as he laid back down next to the snoring figure.

Ryou finally felt sleepy, even though he was extremely confused by both Seto's actions and words.

Soon all three were sleeping, one troubled and alone, tossing and turning, another still and facing his nightmares with strength, and the third, seemingly carefree but simply ignoring his own issues.

* * *

Yami found Bakura in their room, eating dinner while going over strategic maps of possible battle fronts.

"Hello king, you look like you've actually been thinking. I didn't know you had it in you."

Yami ignored his second-in-command's attempt at banter. "I think the shape-shifters are planning a revolt and my meeting with the spies has heightened that fear. I think we should cancel the alliance."

Bakura stood in shock. "Are you going paranoid? Everything is fine."

The ruby gaze hit the brown eyes hard with radiating emotions. Bakura took a step back in shock and slight fear.

"If I did not know better General, I would think you were in on it." Power radiated unrelentingly from Yami's aura, forcing Bakura to step rapidly backwards.

"Yami… I…"

Yami ignored him and quickly strode to his personal room, one he rarely used. The door slammed and Bakura could feel the wards thrown against it. He wouldn't be allowed to plead his case tonight, making his situation all that much worse. Hopefully this would blow over, but things were never that easy with Yami. Bakura was in a deadly and dangerous situation.

TBC

Well what did you think? Personally I'm extremely proud of this chapter. I absolutely love it. I wrote it in one setting in response to the reviews from Chapter 5. Don't expect the next update to be so quick! Please review and tell me what you think! I love it when people ask questions! Oh and sorry for any big mistakes, I wrote and posted immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no excuse. For those of you who have forgotten what's happening and don't want to read the previous chapters (though they are all sadly very short) here is a brief up to date: Ryou's hometown is destroyed by a group of sorcerers. He and the only other survivor, Yugi, set off to figure things out and get separated almost immediately by slave traders. Ryou then sets off to save Yugi from the slave traders and along the way meets Jou, a forest fairy, and Seto, a dragon. They join him on his quest. Meanwhile we meet Yami, Vampire King and his right hand man Bakura. They are fighting a war with the Sorcerers and recruit the shape shifters help. (Marik) Yugi is bought by Marik to entertain his personal slave Malik. At the end of last chapter Malik and Yugi are new best of friends, Yami is overly suspicious, and Ryou is suffering from confusing feelings brought about by Seto. Sorry, and at last here's an update.

One last thing: Warning! I didn't proofread. Sorry ahead of time. Extra warning: I typed this on a laptop in works, transferred it to notepad, switched computers, transferred notepad to word. There is probably quiet a few formatting errors. Sorry again.

Chapter 7:

"What? No! You can't!" Tears welled up in Malik's eyes. "Please, please, please don't!"

Marik sighed as he tried to avoid looking at Malik's pain filled face.

"Please try to understand, I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!"

"This is what's best for everyone! Don't you understand? This is bigger than you and your friend or even me!"

"b-but p-please… you're away so much lately… and… and…" The blonde finally burst into tears.

Marik wrapped him in a stiff hug as he held himself back from his own feelings. "It's for the best. Trust me please love."

Malik finally settled down after a few minutes and Marik realized the other had cried himself to sleep. He gently detangled himself from the slave and stepped outside the bedroom. There was still one other person to deal with.

He strolled across the lounge area to the bath chamber where gentle splashing could be heard. The room was filled with happiness and Marik quickly found the source.

In the pool Yugi was practicing everything Malik had taught him about swimming. Marik chuckled at the determined look on the little one's face.

Yugi started at the sound and fell out of his floating position. "H-hello Master Marik" he sputtered out as he emerged from the water.

"Hello Yugi. Come on out, we need to talk."

As Yugi swam to the edge Marik noted his improvement. The boy had been with him for about a month now, and under Malik's tutoring had grown into a decent swimmer. He could also horseback ride and was extremely successful at archery. And, Marik noted with appreciation, he was beautiful. Dangerously so.

Malik was beginning to say so to often and Marik himself was beginning to think so to often. That along with a letter from the Vampire General had caused the Shape shifting king to come to a decision.

Yugi had to go.

"Master Marik?" Sparkling amethyst eyes jerked the king from his thoughts.

"Yugi I am sorry, but something happened and I need you to do something for me." At the tri-colored hair boy's nod, he continued. "You are going to be a spy in the vampire castle. You need to learn everything you can about their king, the Pharaoh."

"You want me to do this?" The boy was clearly shocked.

"Yes, and it's very important to me. You'll need to leave immediately. You're clothes are already packed."

"w-W-b" Yugi sputtered eyes wide in shock.

"No time for that now." Marik's sense of urgency increased. "The escorts are waiting for us."

Marik grabbed Yugi's hand and cloak and rushed out the suite door and out to the palace gate. Malik would be extremely upset in the morning that he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but Marik would have to make it up to him later. If the Malik and Yugi talked again they would surely talk him out of this rash idea. Especially since he wasn't entirely honest with either of them.

When they reached the horses and group of guard escorts Marik tossed Yugi up on a horse before mounting himself.

He set a fast pace towards the East.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he scanned down the list of preparations. The King Marik had sent a letter that told of his soon arrival and it sent Yami into a frenzy. Every one sent Bakura expectant looks when the Pharaoh began storming around the palace, but what did they expect him to do?

The vampire king needed something, but nothing Bakura could seemingly provide.

"Sir I've sent some maids to air out the forest suite, but how many rooms will the master need?"

"No! The Oasis Suite! How many times? And make it in the West hall. And at least six extra rooms for the escorts." Bakura let out a frustrated growl that sent the nearby maids scuttering. "And make sure the stable boys know!"

"This is what the great General Bakura is up to these days?" Came a silky purr.

"More productive than you at least Duke." Bakura stalked off in the direction of the kitchens. He wasn't left alone though.

"Can you tell someone to get me something to drink or eat? They all just ignore me. They also won't come put silk sheets on my bed! I only sleep with silk and they keep making the bed with cotton." The green-eyed vampire whined.

Bakura let out an annoyed sigh. "Get yourself something to eat, the kitchen staff is trying to prepare a welcoming feast for tonight and the maids are using all the silks on the guests. Figure something out for yourself and leave me alone."

"You have silk sheets."

"I'm a higher ranking than you. I deserve better."

"Can I have your sheets?"

"No"

"Come on, why not?"

"They're mine."

"Well fine, since you won't help me get my own or give me yours, I have only one option."

"Leaving me alone to do my work?"

"No, sleeping with you!"

* * *

When he was younger it happened all the time, it happened to all the children at one point or another, the elders said it was just apart of growing up.

But it was always little and never hurt anyone even when it hit someone.

"Ryou, man snap outta it. It's not your fault. You just lost control. It's okay it happens to everyone at one point or another." Jou sympathetically patted the young man's back.

The trio had been traveling through small towns for a while now without any luck when Ryou suddenly recognized one of the men that had taken Yugi. He'd tried to ask questions but lost his temper when the man just laughed at him. White sparks began to dance around the man and soon they evolved into a spinning column covering him causing him to scream in fear and pain. When Jou and Seto finally managed to calm Ryou down, the man had been severely burnt and in complete shock. Seto had said it would be impossible to get any information from him in this state.

"Ryou" Jou's voice took on a pleading note. "come on. It's okay. We know you didn't mean to hurt him."

"It's not that Jou." Ryou finally began to whisper. "I don't know how I did that. I've never hurt anyone before."

"Your magic just got a little out of control." Jou grinned. "It happens to me all the time."

Seto, who had been watching the scene silently, spoke up. "Of course it would happen to an idiot, but that it's what Ryou's trying to say."

Jou glared at the dragon briefly before turning a questioning gaze on Ryou who nodded.

"I don't have magic. I don't know what that was."

"What do you mean you don't have magic? Of course you do!" Jou grinned goofily.

"Ryou," Seto's smooth voice cut in. "How could you not realize you had magic? You restored my stone and didn't even blink an eye. You also shield Jou and I from fighting all the time. Those are both pretty impressive spouts of magic. Weren't you ever taught to use your powers?"

Ryou shook his head. "The elders always said magic isn't important. It isn't right to force your will upon the forces of nature no matter if you believe it for good or evil. It is still using force against someone or something. Bending nature to your will is against everything my tribe lived and breathed for. Either nature gave you what you needed or you went without."

"But nature gave you your amazing ability, didn't it?" Seto moved to stand in front of the semi albino boy. "Just as nature created me to be a dragon and Jou a fairy. We are magical creatures and we aren't against natures wills. Am I correct?"

Ryou gave Seto a contemplating look before nodding slowly.

"Ryou what is your greatest desire?"

"To rescue Yugi and find out what happened to my village."

"What if I told you I know someone who could help answer those questions?"

Ryou and Jou sent Seto sharp looks of shock.

"You've been holding out on us? You knew something and didn't tell us?" Jou moved in-between Seto and Ryou and pushed the dragon backwards slightly.

"Get out of the way fairy-boy." The dragon growled and scales began appearing on his arms.

"No way, you are explaining now." Jou took a fighting stance.

"Stop" Ryou's soft spoken word disrupted the eminent fight. "There's a catch isn't there? That's why you haven't spoken before now."

Seto gave Ryou a nod of approval. "Yes and no. I didn't quite realize you had no knowledge of your magic. But since you don't I also assume you don't know much about the world. And I know for sure Jou doesn't because he's not only stupid but also probably isolated in that forest of his."

"Enough with the wisecracks ya dumbass." Jou's short temper was only held in by his curiosity of what Seto knew.

"The sorcerers, the same people who destroyed my village, probably destroyed yours. If you want revenge on them, then go to their enemies and aide them. They have powerful enemies you know, powerful enough to help you track down your friend. Powerful enough to help you with your powers."

"Then the catch is I risk myself. I risk becoming a slave or a weapon. I risk the chance of becoming something I have been brought up against." Ryou's eyes took on a hard look as he turned away from the others and turned his attention inward. "And if it works and the sorcerers are brought to justice, what would justice be? Death or extinction like my village? Exile? Is there a safe and fair justice?"

Jou sighed. "There is also no proof that the sorcerers destroyed your village. What did the people look like?"

"I never saw anyone. Things just began combust into flame and buildings exploded."

"Definitely sorcerers." Seto shot a smug look in Jou's direction.

"Well there's a chance that these sorcerer enemies won't want to help Ryou even in exchange for his help."

"They'd be idiots not to and not everyone is on your brainwave fairy-boy. Ryou's powerful. He's just not trained. A little training and the vampires or shape shifters will give up their armies for him. They'll track down Yugi just to win Ryou over. Every one will be looking for Yugi if Ryou's alliance is the reward."

Ryou blushed. "You really think I'm that important?"

Seto shot him a rare gentle smile. "Of course you are."

Ryou smiled back, and it was almost a heartwarming moment if Jou hadn't starting growling and caught Seto's attention.

"I didn't know fairies had such a dog side. Are you a fairy-boy or puppy dog?"

"So how do I become trained?"

"What?" Ryou's question caught the two off guard.

"You are going to ignore the possible repercussions of this decision? Ryou this might not work. In fact I think it has a very slim chance of working!"

"Then thank god we don't need you to think puppy fairy. Hmmm… that doesn't quite sound right… fairy pup maybe?"

Ryou sighed. "I know it's risky Jou, but Seto seems to think it has a chance of working, and its not like I have many other options at this point."

Jou gave a sullen nod. "okay then, how do we get ya trained?" He looked at Seto.

The dragon shrugged. "I guess we train him."

* * *

The day was cool, too cool to go swimming but that didn't stop him. Few things relaxed him like floating in his secret spot or doing a few laps in the connecting stream.

It wasn't the safest pastime for it left him venerable to enemies and bringing someone along to watch would ruin the secret.

Yami left his robes folded on the bank as he entered the water. The stream normally was only a few feet across but in this spot it stretched out to the size of Yami's entire suite, which was quite large even by royal standards.

As he began his laps it became apparent to him just how much he needed this.

There was war brewing everywhere and he had no idea where the enemy was. He just had to do the best he could with his alliances. Maybe someone could figure out what was happening before it became to late.

The sorcerers were extremely powerful and sneaky. They were stealing the dragon power in the mountains, picking off the shape shifter colonies in the desert, and killing the Hikari village in the green forest. The last village.

At first he thought they were afraid to attack the vampires, or had snuck in spies, but that village made their plans apparent. They were disrupting the balance.

The vampires powers were those of the night and shadows, the greatest warriors called shadow mages. But to have darkness, you need light. The Hikari power of light.

Destroying the Hikari's initially caused Yami's powers to increase, but they soon increased so much he lost control.

Yami was forced to push everyone away, including Bakura lest he hurt someone or accidentally leak his condition. The sorcerers were just waiting for news that Yami was out of control to launch an attack.

The vampires would be in disarray from the loss of him and taken completely unaware.

Yami was frustrated but the laps helped him control that. He couldn't afford any unnecessary frustration. That's why he had Bakura handling all of the preparations for King Marik's arrival.

As he climbed out of the water and rested in the sun to dry, Yami wondered exactly why the shape shifter was coming. In his letter he said it was for more negotiations about the treaty, but what was left?

Suddenly Yami became aware of a nearby presence. Coming closer quickly. Covering himself only in cloaking spells he headed towards the presence. It was a group.

He soon found himself on a path towards the castle and he nearly slapped himself when he saw the group.

They were obviously shape shifters, the escorts surrounding the king. Then Yami noticed an extra person. They were inside the escort circle, too small to be one of the shape shifters the kind brought last time.

As the group became parallel to Yami's hiding spot the figure turned looking directly at the vampire, pinning him to the spot.

Deep sparkling amethyst eyes gazed imploringly towards fiery ruby, a clear message.

'Save me'

The group was soon out of sight and Yami had to rush to get his clothing and beat the visiting king back to the palace in time to make himself look presentable.

TBC

Uh yeah… This isn't at all in my original plans, but the story should wrap up a lot quicker this way. I know I don't deserve it, but review please? I appreciate your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Semi-explicit scene 

Chapter 8:

The small boy gave a slight groan as he became conscious. Everything hurt and he couldn't feel his stone's power anywhere. He instinctly tried to call upon his powers, but only felt a void.

He flexed his hand a little and was surprised to feel the soft fabric underneath. He was accustomed to straw.

Hoping that he was alone, he struggled to sit up and look around.

At first he was delighted at the small but decently furnished little room, but then he noticed an iron shackle connecting his ankle to the bed post. He was still a prisoner.

He tried to break the post but was left helpless without his powers. Suddenly the door began to open and the boy quickly laid back down to feign sleep.

"You don't have to pretend." The female voice admonished warmly.

The boy sat up with a glare, hiding the pain the quick action caused. He watched the approaching woman carefully.

Her steps were quick and light, her slender frame accented by tight clothing, her short brown hair hung loose, and her eyes…

The beautiful blue eyes caused the boy's heart to clench in painful memory.

She sat a tray of food down on the bed and gracefully sat next to it, taking care not to disrupt the brimming dishes. "I brought you food. Please eat, the doctor said you haven't eaten properly in a very long time."

"Slaves normally don't" The boy's sharp reply caught the girl off guard.

"So you're a runaway slave?"

The dark haired boy grunted in affirmation as he cautiously picked at some of the food.

"It's not poisoned or anything."

The boy ignored her. "Where am I?"

"The Castle."

"What Castle?"

"The Harpy Castle. Queen Mai's Base Camp. Isn't that where you were trying to get to? Harpy Territory?"

The boy had begun to eat in earnest. "I was actually just trying to get away." He managed between mouthfuls.

"Oh, well then do you know where you want to go next? Family, friends, anything?"

"They've killed them all." The boy's brash tone softened.

The young woman looked at him in sympathy. "It's okay Queen Mai will find you a home."

"I don't want a home! I want revenge!"

The girl smiled softly at the violent outburst. "Well that won't be necessary soon."

"What do you mean?"

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "The sorcerers have declared open war. The vampires, with Harpy help, will soon wipe them out."

The boy actually grew more angry. "No! I have a grudge to settle! They took everything from me! My parents, my friends, my brother, and even my dignity!"

The girl caught his wildly waving arms in a gentle hug. "I'll help you find a way, okay?"

The boy's anger dissolved quickly into tears. "I just want revenge."

"Well this might help, hmm?"

He watched her curiously as she reached into her pocket and pulled out his stone. He quickly snatched it.

"Why'd you take it? A dragon's stone is his most valuable possession."

"I had to make sure you weren't going to attack the harpies."

"Well, thanks, I guess." He cast his gray eyes downward in embarrassment.

She gave him another warm smile. "Hey that's what friends are for."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Let's be friends." Her smile grew as she offered her hand in greeting. "My name's Anzu, and I'll help you out."

The boy's expression changed to one of happiness and he smiled for the first time in a very long time. "I'm Mokuba."

* * *

"So did you learn anything?" The harpy's steely purple gaze rested on her Ambassador.

"He wants to fight, but he's just a child. If we let him fight in our ranks he'd be left wide open. Our formations only work with harpies, not even another flying creature could really fit in. Not to mention the fact that we don't have anywhere to train him. The armies are fighting and everyone else has retreated into hiding for their own safety." Anzu sighed. "I really want to help the kid. He's old enough to fight and regain honor."

The Queen gained a contemplative look. "You could ask King Yami."

The blue eyes sparked at the notion. "Do you really think that would help or are you just encouraging me to get my heart broken?"

Mai laughed. "Are you so sure your heart would get broken?"

Anzu's demeanor dropped. "yes"

Purple eyes softened slightly. "I actually think it would help. The Great Pharaoh has many different types of creatures in his alliance and loyal to him. Surely he knows someone who could help the boy."

The Ambassador nodded, all traces of sorrow gone. "Then I will take him there."

* * *

Sheer panic enveloped him as soon as they entered the palace. There was no turning back, but then again, he never really had a choice.

"M-marik p-please.." Yugi began but was cut off as the King sent him a dark glare. He whimpered slightly and the look softened.

Yugi tried to hide in his cloak as the King was greeted by palace attendants and other important people. He heard Marik rebuff a few questions and thank them for the welcome before he was dragged off after his current Master.

The purple eyed boy quickly became disoriented within the passageways of the Vampire palace.

He found himself alone in a room with Marik. The other looked upset and Yugi began to shake in fear.

Marik's gaze again softened as he took in the boy's state. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not or you wouldn't still do this." Yugi sniffled. "Who knows what he's going to do with me?"

"I'm sure nothing you won't enjoy." The King offered helpfully.

Amethyst eyes narrowed and Marik heaved a sigh. He pulled the other towards the nearby couch and sat down.

He planned on just being honest and apologizing. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out of this idea. It wasn't like the Pharaoh had seen the boy yet. He looked up, ready to speak, and caught sight again of Yugi's alluring eyes.

He was overwhelmed. He lost control.

Marik harshly slammed his lips against the others, using the gasp to dive into the nearly too sweet cavern. The blonde groaned at the taste. His hands began roaming hungrily, eager to touch the supple, unblemished flesh. Yugi's shirt was soon off, and Marik greedily began exploring the other toned chest. Malik's swimming lessons were a good idea. Something clicked in the King's brain.

Malik! The King started to pull away, he shouldn't be doing this!

But even as he thought it, his hands loosened the belt on the other's pants and his mouth returned for another taste of the sweet, soft, wet cavern that was Yugi's mouth.

The sweet taste was slightly salted now, and Marik jumped back as he realized why.

Yugi immediately scrambled off the couch and to the other side of the room, heavy sobs shaking his frame.

Marik sat back gasping for breath and rapidly regaining control.

"I'm sorry." The King choked out. He grabbed something from a nearby bag and tossed it in Yugi's direction. "Change into this before the maid comes in a few moments." He kept his eyes to the ground. "I.." He stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I hope everything works out for you."

Marik didn't dare glance back at the boy as he stepped out into the hall.

Yugi was still crying from the confusion of everything when the servant came to collect him.

She gave him a gentle smile. "If you'll please follow me."

He nodded as he brought his tears under control.

He once again became disoriented in the large palace, but it wasn't too long of a trip before they stood before a beautiful ornate door.

"This is the Master's room. Just wait in here. Don't leave." She gave him another soft smile as the guard opened the door.

He stepped inside and gasped. He didn't even acknowledge the loud slam from behind as the door shut.

The room was amazing. Even King Marik's large suite couldn't compare.

Yugi walked slowly around examining anything that caught his interest. There were also several doors that he opened to see what was behind them.

One led to a bathing chamber, another to a dressing room with expensive fabrics hanging, and there were several more leading to other rooms. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he opened the door along the back wall.

It led to a balcony with a view that made Yugi's heart wrench. You could see the garden easily and steps off the side of the balcony took you there, but the garden wasn't what held Yugi enchanted.

In the near distance were the trees. They were darker than the ones around his home village, but they were still breathtakingly beautiful.

The door opened behind him, causing Yugi to jump and rush back inside. It wouldn't do well to upset his new master on the first day.

* * *

A smile graced his lips and a light laugh rolled off his tongue, but neither reached his eyes. They remained a dark red.

"So you rode all the way here to deliver a gift?" Yami laughed politely again. He was struggling to maintain control and have things appear fine.

"Well, I think when you see it, you'll understand." Marik gave his own fake smile. His eyes laced with worry and regret.

The two were enjoying an early dinner, as Marik said he couldn't possibly attend the feast. His men were merely going to rest and relax for a few hours before they all headed back.

"You aren't going to tell me anymore?"

"No, I think you'll enjoy figuring it out for yourself."

"Well I wish you a safe journey back, and look forward to the next few months when are armies begin to integrate."

The two bowed and parted once the meal was over. Both anxious and slightly excited.

Yami hurried towards his destination with anticipation. He knew now what the boy with hauntingly beautiful amethyst eyes was for. He was the gift.

From what the King saw earlier, he was also already extremely terrified. How should he approach him so the boy didn't get anymore scared?  
The vampire shook his head. Beautiful eyes or not, it was just a slave. Another person to push away.

Yami sighed as he neared the door.

* * *

Yugi hurriedly kneeled in front of his new master trying to hold his shaking body still.

"There's no need for that, please stand."

Yugi gazed up into a pair of compassionate eyes. His tears diminished as the purple robed figure gave him a kind smile. "You must be hungry."

The tri-colored hair boy gave a quick nod. He hadn't eaten since he was back at the Oasis.

"I tell someone to bring you some food. But first…" Yugi's chin was grabbed by a calloused hand. His eyes forced to meet the other's.

The amethyst eyed boy blushed as the man looked him up and down, slowly pushing him around.

The blue eyes finally lost their hard edge and the older face grew warm again. "I think you'll do just fine little Yugi."

Yugi's mouth gaped. He'd do just fine for what?

The man turned to leave. "I'll tell one of the servants to bring you a quick snack from the kitchens. Try to eat quickly before the Pharaoh comes. If you need anything my name is Mahaado."

Yugi nodded calmly, but began to shake as soon as other left. He was hoping the kind man was his master, but he was not so fortunate.

Emotions bubbled inside him, threatening to erupt. Everything was happening so fast. He felt betrayed, confused, scared, and extremely overwhelmed. He sank back to his knees with a sob. Why did everything always happen to him?  
He wanted to be back with Malik, or even better back at home with Ryou. But home was gone and so was Ryou.

Yugi cried heavily till he felt numb and no more tears would fall.

He tried to regain his control as he heard the door open again. Mahaado told him to eat quickly.

He heard the tray being sat down on a nearby table and turned to thank the person.

Yugi's bloodshot eyes widened as he stared into a familiar pair of eyes. He blushed as he remember the incident from earlier that morning and quickly tore his gaze away from the ruby red eyes.

TBC

This actually follows the outline of what is supposed to happen! Except that this was supposed to be short enough to only be less than half the chapter… oh well Your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

"I brought you some food."

Yugi's blush deepened as the sensual baritone voice rolled over him.

"Thanks" He managed to squeak out. He then nearly yelped as the taller gently raised his blushing face.

"You have amazing eyes."

Yugi was sure he was as red as an apple. As he thought he couldn't get anymore embarrassed his stomach grumbled, causing the red eyed man to laugh. The amethyst eyed boy was unsure as to appreciate the laugh or grumble that he was being made fun of.

"Eat."

The command snapped Yugi out of his thoughts. He sat down at the table and slowly began to pick at the food. He looked up and ruby eyes met his again. He blushed. "Do you like watching people eat? It's kind of unnerving."

"So you do talk huh?" The man smirked.

"I said thanks earlier."

"Oh? I thought you just squeaked."

Yugi's deep blush returned full force.

"And is your complexion naturally so red?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "You're mean."

Ruby eyes flashed teasingly. "That's no way to talk to me"

Yugi didn't spare him a glance as he continued to pick his way through the food. "Why not? I just told the truth."

"Because as your Pharaoh and Master I demand a little respect."

Yugi choked and he looked at his companion. 'Oh crap! He is actually wearing a crown! Why me?' Still coughing, he tried to get away from the Monarch. 'What's he going to do to me?' Fear coursed through his veins as tears quickly gathered.

Yami grew startled at his new slaves reaction. Had he really not realized? "Calm down, its okay. I'm not mad."

Yugi didn't hear the other over the pounding in his ear drums. How could he have been so stupid?

The Pharaoh choked as he reached towards Yugi. Emotions were pouring off the boy. Thick enough to smother, and Yami was beginning to have trouble breathing.

The amethyst eyes were clenched tight in fear, but he felt the hand grab his arm. His eyes shot open and he looked at his master in fear.

But saw no anger, only confusion.

Yami pulled the boy towards him. "Calm down." He gasped out.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I panicked. I'm sorry I disrespected you."

Yami ignored his apologies. "What the hell are you?"

Amethyst eyes filled with confusion. "Huh?"

"What did you just do?" The Pharaoh rephrased his question.

"I just panicked a little. I'm really sorry, I was just surprised."

"You were sent to kill me weren't you?"

Yugi's hurt expression changed to one of bewilderment. "Wha?"

"Why did King Marik send you here? Why did he give you to me?" Yami gingerly raised a hand to wipe away some tears, but quickly jerked back as if burnt. "Oh Gods, you are my death."

The shorter boy began to cry again. "I'm bad luck aren't I?" He ignored the King's confused look as he continued in his rambling. "My village was destroyed, I got captured, King Marik said he couldn't handle me anymore and then he… he… he almost…" Yugi dissolved completely into tears, unconsciously using his master for support.

Yami rubbed his back soothingly till the boy calmed down. 'Destroyed village? Influencing emotions? What did Marik say about this boy?' The Pharaoh wasn't stupid. He looked down at the boy now in his arms. "Why are you mine now?" He whispered.

The reaction shocked him. Yugi jumped back. "I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone!"

Yami chuckled. "You do now." He possessively pulled the slave back into his arms. "Because I'm not letting go."

* * *

Jou cringed as the attack came, he never knew how big of a shield to use. The white energy ball suddenly stopped and fizzled out.

The fairy sighed angrily. "Ryou! Stop worrying about hurting me!"

Ryou shook a little. "I'm sorry Jou, but I just can't attack my friends."

"Well get over it! I'll be fine, and if I'm not that's fine too!"

"Okay, here I go again. I think a medium strength shield will work by the way."

The attack came and Jou attempted a block, with a strong shield. He flew backwards into the dirt. "Damnit! This isn't going to work! How are you supposed to practice stronger attacks if there is no one for you to spar with?" He dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry" Ryou began as he rushed over to help. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"No, no. This is something I am really starting to understand." Jou's grim tone suddenly brightened. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you and I work on physical combat? No magic."

"Couldn't hurt."

The fairy began attempting to teach, but again grew frustrated. "Ugh! Damnit!" He helped Ryou off the ground after being knocked down again. "Can you at least try to stop me from hitting you?" The agitated tone caused Ryou to look down in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! That's all you are doing. Just get it right!" Jou took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bad teacher. I'll go see what that idiotic dragons doing okay? You can just practice with the trees. Try some of those new spells I tried to teach you."

Ryou nodded and Jou turned and headed towards the camp.

Seto was studying a scroll, not acknowledging anything around him.

"Hey Mr. Heart-as-hard-as-my-scales, do you think you can try working with Ryou for awhile?"

"Why?" Blue eyes never left the paper.

"Because I suck at teaching! I have no idea how to do it!"

"And you think I do?"

"Well, you're a lot more patient with the kid than I am."

"You realize he's the same age as us right? He's not a kid."

"He reminds me of one. He's really innocent."

Seto sighed and met Jou's eyes. "That's why I can be so patient with him. He reminds me of my brother."

Jou looked startled. "I didn't know you had a brother. Why ain't ya with him?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Surprisingly the blonde didn't push it. "So you gonna go try and help him or what?"

"Yeah."

The brunette stood and walked over to the student.

Jou watched as Ryou finally began to make progress. He saw Seto's compassionate side, and decided it worked well as a part of the others personality. When he was called upon to act as a sparring partner he jumped at the chance, and even learned a few new tricks himself.

Later that day, the white haired boy collapsed from exhaustion on his blanket.

"Should we wake him up for dinner?"

"Let's wait and decide after we figure out what we are going to eat."

Seto walked towards a nearby stream, Jou right behind.

"You know I'm an older brother too."

The dragon showed no signs of acknowledgement as he studied the fish in the stream.

"I have a sister back home."

"Well, as you put it earlier. Why aren't you with her"  
The brunette suddenly dove into the water, resurfacing with fish on his claws.

Jou looked thoughtful as he took the dinner and headed towards the camp. "She's busy these days. Living her dream."

They started the fire and began to wait for it to grow hot.

"So what is your story?"

The fairy jumped. "You mean you are actually asking?" At the others genuine nod, he grinned. "Well, if I tell you mine, you gotta tell me yours."

Seto thought for a moment. "Fine."

Nearby Ryou sat up unnoticed by the two. They were too involved in one another. He listened to Jou's story about the forest fairy colony.

It began with a two children being raised by their father. An older brother and younger sister growing up in a home where mistakes weren't tolerated. The boy dreamed of exploration, the girl of helping her people.

They worked out a plan to make their dreams a reality, but their tyrant father caught on.

"You will rule this forest, or I will kill you myself' He'd always say to me." Jou sighed and missed Ryou's astonished gasp.

It wasn't a just a story, he realized, but Jou's story. He listened intently as the fairy continued.

"Well that really upset Serenity, but I still continued to teach her what my tutors tried to teach me. One day he caught us again. He was furious, but didn't want to hurt me because I was supposed to attend an important ceremony that night. Instead he decided to use her against me. It's actually surprising he didn't think of that idea earlier." Jou gave a rueful laugh. "I snapped then. He finally pushed me to far. We fought, and I won. Towards the end of the fight some of the council witnessed it. I became exactly what I dreaded. A king, and a violent one. It took a week, the worst week of my life, to make it so Serenity could be Queen. I watched her for awhile, then took off to explore. That's when I met Ryou."

Ryou cut in on the conversation. "You mean you are a King?"

"was a King"

"oh well then your majesty, can we please get back to business before the fish burn?"

The three shared a smile, and Seto eventually returned the favor of Jou's story with his own.

* * *

"God Damnit!" The outburst caused the messenger to shake in fear. "How did he know?"

"I-I don't k-know my l-lord." The servant stuttered in fear.

The sorcerer smirked cruelly. "Well then aren't you the useless one?" The pathetic figure before him screamed as his body slowly dissolved.

The other servants hesitated around the room, waiting for their master to calm.

"Some one better tell me something useful fast." The threat from their leader caused them all to jump.

"I have information." The tall figure came and knelt before the leader.

"You make speak human"

"I was among those who captured the creature. I didn't know it wasn't human. When I found out I tried to capture it back so I could bring it here."

"Your ass kissing does nothing to help the situation now does it?"

The human shook in fear at the cruel tone.

"But I've studied the creature! It's beautiful. The Vampire won't want to lose it."

Another cruel smirk. "So you're suggesting we take away the darkness's newest toy?"

* * *

Bakura knocked on the door. He usually didn't, but Yami had been on edge lately. Mahaado had told him about the strange gift and he wanted to see it for himself.

There wasn't an answer. The vampire hesitated.

'You can come in.' The whisper in his mind was something he hadn't heard in a long time.

He opened the door and ruby eyes met him.

"What's going on?" Bakura glanced around the dark room. The Vampire King was curled on his bed and a figure was apparently asleep in his lap. "It that it?" He pointed towards the lap.

Something odd flickered in the king's eyes. "this is Yugi" He spoke softly.

"Well what is Yugi?"

Again something odd fleeted across Yami's face. "He's…" He hesitated. "a Hikari."

"He gave you a Hikari?" Bakura's loud exclamation caused Yugi to stir.

"Hush!" Came a fierce whisper. The boy settled back down, and Yami finally spoke.

"Yes. I'm not sure why yet either."

"In my professional opinion he's either trying to suck up a whole lot or it's part of an evil scheme."

"I don't know what to think either, but I have to admit I feel so balanced and relaxed around him."

"Don't get too relaxed Yami. He could be here just to get your defenses down."

"Who's being paranoid now?"

Bakura sighed, and was about to respond when suddenly Yugi sat up yawning. Bakura's sighed turned into a sharp intake of breath as the Hikari's eyes settled on him.

Contentment, security, and curiosity radiated. "This is Bakura, Yugi. Say 'Hello Bakura."

Yugi giggled. "Hello Bakura."

"Y-yami, can I, uh, talk to you outside maybe?" The white haired vampire shook off his stutter. "Now?"

"Don't go anywhere Yugi." Yami stood and followed his general out the door.

"That is horrible." Bakura started once they were out the door.

"What?"

"It can control emotions! If it's loyal to Marik, he can easily destroy you with it! You can't keep it in your room."

"Please stop calling Yugi an It."

"Oh Gods! You are already attached to it!"

"Calm down. I'm not an idiot, I have a plan."

"What , Oh Great Pharaoh, might that be?" Bakura's usual sarcastic response was also laced with curiosity.

"What if it, I mean, Yugi decides to be loyal to me? What if I trained him? Used him against the shape shifter?"

"What if that's what he wants you to try?"

"I can at least try. Either way, he's made a smart move."

"Just send 'Yugi' to another room and ignore him."

"Bakura I don't say this often, but you might be right"

"Of course I am."

"but.." Yami's rebuke was suddenly interrupted.

"BAKURA!"

The two vampires turned to see Duke, cat ears popping out of his wild black hair in obvious agitation. "I'm tired and the guards won't let me in your room! Did you tell them not to let me in or something?"

"Go to your own room to go to sleep!"

"You said I could sleep with you in your bed tonight!"

Yami snickered. "Goodnight you two." With Bakura preoccupied by the Halfling vampire, Yami disappeared back into his room. Yugi sat up on the bed.

"He doesn't like me."

"He's just never seen anyone like you before."

"Like me? What does that mean?"

The vampire smiled down. "You're very special Yugi. You might be the last of your kind."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm alone?"

"Of course not. I'm here aren't I?" Yami wrapped him in another possessive hug.

Yugi was used to the hugs now, and he didn't tense.

"I'm really nothing special. Am I?"

Instead of a real answer, the vampire leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. The amethyst eyed boy was shocked at the electric tingle, but then grew scared. What if Yami did the same thing as Marik did earlier?

It was different, it felt different. The next kiss lasted a little longer, and feeling secure within Yami's strong arms, Yugi's curiosity grew. He timidly began to respond.

* * *

"Why couldn't Yugi stay?" Malik cuddled into the King.

"Because I couldn't handle two of you." The tone was gruff, but the embrace was warm.

"But I could handle Yugi! I felt so much more in control around him. My powers were so in synch, and training was a lot easier."

"That's because he has the same powers you do, he's just not trained."

"What? Then why did you give him to the vampires? They could use him against you!"

Marik sighed. "Yes that is a risk, but it was necessary. The vampires were becoming uncontrollably out of balance without any of your kind nearby. Yugi should be enough to keep them balanced for the time being. When the time is right I think I can trust on his loyalty to you to bring the vampires to their knees."

"You really thought this through huh?"

"Of course love, what kind of king would I be if I didn't?"

TBC

Okay here is a little alternate/deleted scene. It was just to boring and descriptive, not too mention I'm not quite sure if it really works with the plot. Anyway below is a Yami narrative taking place after he first meets Yugi. He is just discussing a little about how the world came to be.

Yami watched in astonishment. "I never understood why you remained passive for so long. Your kind watched as the world sank deeper into darkness, creatures turned away from the condemning light and into the seemingly welcome darkness. I had no right to complain, the darkness rewarded me beyond my greatest dreams. At first… but in the end it leaves you empty."

Yugi's tears quickly ended at the new feeling of curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Vampires didn't just spring up out of the earth and the Gods sure don't want us here. The Gods created two beings with forms in their likeness. The Humans and the Ones of Light. The sorcerers began as a crossbreed between the two and blending with animal powers gave the ancestors to most magical beings we see today. The sorcerers today are of course much weaker than their ancestors. Vampires are different however. The Ones of Light were pure, but curious about the darkness that always flitted around. Too scared to come closer, but constantly drawn in. Finally one sought the answer to what the darkness was even after the Gods warned them not too. They were offered great power and readily went to the darkness along with several followers. Thus began the shadow mages. The sorcerers also represented unpure Ones of Light (since they were created when the Ones of Light desired an unpure human) they and all their descendents are considered dark beings in comparison to the Ones of Light. The Ones of Light felt hurt and betrayed. The exiled themselves and bred their own private villages. Villages like the one you are from."

* * *

So was that better for all you Yugi fans out there? There was even a bit of fluff!

Anyway in the next chapter: Ryou makes progress and Yugi makes a new friend! They aren't out of harms way yet though…

Thank you all so much for the supporting reviews! I really enjoy them. Is that a shameless hint? Why yes, yes it is.


End file.
